Kennedy Mitchell
Trigger Warning for sexual abuse, drug abuse, suicide, bullying and prostitution. | name = Kennedy Lee Mitchell | background = #1d1d1d | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #d6d6d6 | fontcolor1 = #242424 | color2 = #eaeaea | fontcolor2 = #242424 | bodyfontcolor = #d6d6d6 | image = Tumblr_nm8hj6QO3l1urjqgto1_500.jpg | width = 250 | age = 19 | gender = Bigender (she/her pronouns) | education = Drop out | birthday = December 18, 1996 | address = 19 Russo St, Barfield | occupation = Prostitute | relationships = Single | housemates = Crystal & Wyatt Mitchell | personality = Kennedy is very spaced out and almost always high. She's very boastful at times, but she lies a lot and doesn't know if other people can tell that she's joking. She'll try almost anything if she hasn't already tried it and this gets her into trouble a lot. She mainly takes drugs to numb herself and to distract her from thinking about the things in her life which made her this way. She's had a lot of experience going in and out of hospitals and has attempted to end her life on a number of occasions, sometimes out of a serious craving to not feel anything and other times because she wants to tempt fate and see how many times she can survive. She's very blunt and to the point, often making other people uncomfortable with how openly she talks about things she thinks about, such as death and sex. She also has trouble filtering things between her brain and her mouth and is known to start talking over people or change the subject when she thinks of something to say. As a result, she doesn't have an awful lot of friends. She dropped out of high school at the age of fourteen after her sister killed herself, and she only went back to community college because her aunt begged her to, but she found it a lot more intriguing than her old high school classes. Sometimes she'll show up to classes she isn't enrolled in just to see what they're about and other times she'll skip college altogether and find something else to do with her time. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Platinum blonde/purple/ginger *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'5" (1.65m) Kennedy is very pretty, even if she doesn't believe it herself. She has a rounded face, with a button nose and eyes that turn as bright as amber in the right light, just like her sister. She's average height and very thin, with a large bust, but she usually complains that her boobs are too big for the rest of her. She is quick to tell you what isn't pretty about herself, even if all you can see is how gorgeous she looks. Her hair is probably her favorite thing about herself. It's long and silky and she can change the color when she gets bored with it, which is a lot. She also has a nose ring which goes through her septum, but she takes that out a lot as well. She also plays around with different lipsticks and eyeliners, enjoying the fact that she can cover up her face and change it's appearance. Her clothes usually consist of baggy over-sized jumpers and long sleeved shirts which cover up her arms and skinny jeans on the bottom. Although she doesn't like wearing shorter and tighter clothes, she's become more accustomed to wearing that for her job, but that just makes her more uncomfortable wearing that when she's not working. | family = Kennedy grew up with her mom, Kathleen, her aunt Crystal, her older half-brother, Wyatt and her slightly younger identical twin, Eliza. They were always pretty close because they lived in the same three bedroom house, with Eliza and Kennedy sharing a room, while Wyatt had his own and Kathleen and Crystal shared a room. Still, it wasn't half obvious that Crystal held a lot of discontent towards her sister and the two of them constantly got into fights with Crystal telling Kathleen that she needed to be more responsible and take care of her kids. Crystal was more of a mother to the three kids than their own, who was aloof and immature and still not adjusted to becoming a mother at seventeen. She had taken in her sister when she found out she was homeless and pregnant with Wyatt, and she continued to support her sister when she was pregnant again with twins. However, once Kathleen brought home her boyfriend, Bradley, and Crystal realized what he was doing to the girls, Crystal gave Kathleen the ultimatum to do something about him, or lose her kids. When Kathleen refused, Crystal took her to court and gained custody of the three kids and kicked Kathleen out for neglecting them. Fast forward a few years later, and Kennedy's twin sister and best friend, Eliza, committed suicide and Kennedy had to deal with another big chunk of her life missing. She initially ran away from home, partially because she didn't want to be around people who reminded her of Eliza, and also because she didn't want to remind her aunt and brother of her twin, but her older brother, who has always cared for her and loved her, managed to find her and convinced her to come home in time for her sister's funeral. While her aunt tried to be as supportive as she could, it was Kennedy's decision to move out of home. Crystal allowed Kennedy to move into the boarding house after telling Kennedy that she wasn't allowed to do drugs in her house. Wyatt and Crystal both tried their best to stay in touch with Kennedy, but things eventually turned sour and Kennedy ran away again. Now she is back at her aunt's place, where Crystal and Wyatt are both keeping an eye on her. | friends = Yumi Tsukino: Yumi and Kennedy first met when they were out partying together in 2012. Yumi was a few years older and had connections that Kennedy never would have found on her own. She hooked Kennedy up with a drug dealer who would give her discounts for sexual favors. After that, Kennedy realized she could make more money and began working the corner with Yumi. The two became best friends, and Kennedy eventually ended up running away from home to live with her. This living situation only lasted a few months, however, after Yumi died of a heroin overdose. A shell-shocked Kennedy started selling all of her belongings and spending the money on drugs, before she eventually got evicted from the property a few weeks later. | history = Kennedy was born in December 1996 approximately eight minutes before her younger sister, Eliza. Her mother, Kathleen, had moved in with her aunt, Crystal, about four years prior to the girls' birth when she was seventeen and pregnant with her son and Kennedy's older half-brother, Wyatt. Growing up, Kennedy was a happy baby and she would play a lot and laugh at almost anything, especially silly faces. She and her identical twin were also very mischievous and would play a lot of tricks on people when they worked out that they could confuse people. In school, Kennedy wasn't as bright as some of the other kids, especially not as bright as Eliza, and she became very grumpy. Her mother was very ignorant to her kids' needs, however, and she hardly seemed to notice or care that Kennedy didn't like going to school. She would just tell her that she had to go and that was that. While her aunt was a lot more understanding and listened to her, she was almost always busy working to try and support her sister and her sister's three kids. When she was home, a lot of arguments were sparked between Kathleen and Crystal, where Crystal would tell Kathleen to either get a job or look after her kids, and Kathleen would retaliate by telling her that she was a grown adult and she knew how to take care of her kids. When Kennedy was eleven, her mother started dating a new guy named Bradley, who she now only refers to as Mr. X. He would sneak in at night after her mother took her sleeping pills and took turns inappropriately touching both of the girls, and convinced them that they would get in big trouble if they said anything to their mother or their aunt. This went on for about five months until one day when Crystal noticed him walking out of the girls' room after coming home late from a date and quickly put two and two together, threatening to call the cops on him if he didn't immediately leave her house. This sparked another argument between Kathleen and Crystal when Kathleen had the nerve to tell Crystal that she stepped out of line and that it wasn't her job to tell him to leave. Crystal took her sister to court and filed for custody of the kids, seeing as her sister was neglectful. She eventually won custody and kicked her sister out. Kennedy struggled to deal with not having her mother around, but she later realized she just missed the extra person being there and the familiarity of having her mother around. To make matters worse, kids at school found out about her mother losing custody of the kids, and started teasing both of the twins over this. Her brother, Wyatt also got bullied, but she ever saw it happen to him, other than the occasional black eye from when he stood up to his bullies. Crystal deliberately moved the girls to Barfield High School when they started high school, hoping that a new area might give them the fresh start they needed. It worked for the most part, until Eliza got harassed even more when she was fourteen and some guy spread her nudes around the school after she refused to have sex with him. After months of being called a slut and a whore and being ridiculed, Eliza eventually killed herself, overdosing on her antidepressants. Kennedy was staying behind to help out in the art rooms when her aunt showed up to tell her about what happened, and Kennedy initially refused to believe it, saying that it was a cruel, sick joke. When she eventually saw her sister on the stretcher in front of her, she couldn't stop crying and she didn't eat for three straight days until she eventually passed out and had to be put on an IV. After getting out of the hospital, and getting home, she quickly packed a small bag of things and ran away to the only place she could think of - their grandfather's old cabin at the back of his property. It was musty and dark and full of cobwebs and she hadn't been there since she was seven, although from the looks of it, no one else had been either. Her aunt and brother called the police to send out a search party, but her brother was the first to find her, noting that he remembered when she used to always hide there in hide and seek when they visited. He took her home in time for her sister's funeral, where she could say goodbye. While she did enjoy the closure of saying goodbye, she absolutely hated seeing her extended family and listening to them talk about how much she looked like Eliza. She also couldn't stand to look at her, thinking it would be just like seeing herself lying in the coffin. She went home and for a few weeks she didn't want to go to school, and no one forced her to. She was lucky in the sense that summer vacation was coming up shortly and she would have even more time off, but unfortunately after summer vacation ended, she still didn't want to go to school, but her aunt knew that she couldn't get away with letting her off school forever, and sent her there anyway. As she expected, she hated it, and she ditched classes whenever she could. A few times, people would start off a conversation by calling her Eliza, then quickly correcting themselves, but by that point Kennedy had already had enough of them. She eventually attempted suicide in September of 2011. However, her brother found her and forced her to throw up the pills, before taking her to the hospital on his own. When her aunt arrived, she realized just how much Kennedy hated school and agreed to let her drop out of high school on the proviso that she finished through online home-schooling. Kennedy continued to do her home-schooling but it was clear she didn't care about it, only doing it to keep her aunt happy. Her brother moved out in 2013 after deciding to move in with the girl he'd been dating since he was seventeen. Kennedy realized just how lonely it got being home on her own. She started wandering around during the day and she met a few other people who had connections to drug dealers, so she started spending more time with them. This gave her more connections to people who hooked her up with fake IDs and invited her to parties she'd never even heard of before. She made a few acquaintances who she never spoke to other than occasionally asking if she could sleep on their couches. Her aunt, being as clever as she was, knew what Kennedy was doing, and while she knew that it was a bad idea to tell Kennedy what to do, she tried to convinced Kennedy into doing something else with her life. Kennedy reacted badly and decided to leave home completely, spending her nights on stranger's couches or in stranger's beds. She eventually made a friend, Yumi Tsukino. At first Yumi just hooked her up with a drug dealer who gave cheap drugs to people who had sex with him. After running into each other a few more times, Yumi eventually found out that Kennedy was homeless and insisted that Kennedy moved in with her. This soon turned into a business for Kennedy, when she realised that she could turn tricks to get more money. They slowly became each others' best friends and Kennedy trusted her with things that she didn't even trust with Wyatt or her aunt, like the confessions about Mr. X and how she sometimes had hallucinations where she saw Eliza in the mirror instead of herself. Yumi told her about herself as well, and how her dad's gambling problem eventually lead to him gambling his daughter off to the highest bidder and how they both ended up here together. Yumi didn't tell Kennedy about her ovarian cancer, however, and how she was afraid of dying a slow painful death from cancer. Yumi killed herself in November 2014 after lethally overdosing on heroin. Kennedy found out about her cancer later in a suicide note and the part of her will where she gave all of her belongings to Kennedy. Kennedy spent the months following, slowly selling off Yumi's belongings to buy lots of alcohol and drugs to keep herself numb. She eventually got evicted from Yumi's apartment after failing to pay rent for a month, and she found herself on the streets yet again. Her brother found her one day, and took her in and cleaned her up and let her stay on his couch on the condition that she remained sober. Kennedy struggled with withdrawal and eventually caved in and got high again. Her brother regretfully asked her to leave, because she was scaring his fiancee who had to witness her own mother die from a drug overdose and wanted nothing to do with drugs. Crystal offered Kennedy her old room back as well, but Kennedy knew that would mean going back to school, which she didn't want. Crystal and Kennedy eventually came to a compromise when Crystal found out about Blackwood Home for Teens and said that Kennedy could live there but begged her to at least try and get her high school equivalence from community college in case she ever changed her mind about what she wanted in life. Kennedy finally agreed that she would show up to her classes which she had been enrolled in since fall and hadn't been attending. This lasted for a few months. Kennedy would show up to her classes, and sometimes to classes she wasn't enrolled in. Slowly, she became less interested and stopped showing up altogether. She eventually got kicked out for not completing any work, but it didn't seem to phase her. While she was working, she met Damian Mendez, who she befriended fairly quickly, seeing as he had been kicked out of home and needed somewhere to stay. At first, all they would do was get high and have sex with each other. Then, Kennedy started to trust him, mainly because he never tried to tell her what to do. She befriended his friend Marcus shortly after, and although their relationship was mostly business, she still considered them to be her friends. In late 2015 however, things started to get terrible for Kennedy. Marcus' girlfriend was kidnapped by a rival drug dealer, and when Kennedy tried to come up with a plan to get her back, everything backfired. Marcus was kidnapped, Marcus' older brother got shot and killed. After the incident, Kennedy couldn't help but blame herself for Marcus' brother's death. After struggling to deal with things, Kennedy decided to leave town, believing it would make things easier for everyone if no one cared about her. After almost a month of going M.I.A. Kennedy returned to Miduna Beach, knocking on Damian's door in the early hours of the morning. All of her money had been spent, and she didn't know where any of her belongings had ended up. She caught a bus back, and ended up buying some pills off a guy at the bus station in Miduna Beach. She still doesn't know what they were, but she ended up passing out in Damian's room, knocking her head and getting a concussion. She was taken to hospital, where they notified her aunt that she was back. While she was there, they kept her in an induced coma for a few days while they weaned her off drugs and monitored her injuries. After waking up, she was kept even longer for a psych evaluation, where she was diagnosed with having bipolar disorder. By the time she was discharged, her aunt had already set up her old bedroom and made sure that Kennedy had constant supervision to help her with recovery and make sure she didn't try to run away again. | trivia = *Some days she feels completely agendered, sometimes she feels female and most of the time she feels somewhere between there. However, she almost always feels comfortable being referred to as she/her because it's just what she grew up with. *She's an exceptionally talented artist, but she never shows anyone her drawings and she never draws where people can see her. *She's extremely great with kids. | note = I felt like doing a MPDG for reasons unknown to even me. | fc = Debby Ryan | user = Minithepeanut}}